When a laser block assembly (LBA), such as LBA-1308 produced by Honeywell International Inc., is mounted to a gas fill process device, a voltage source is applied to cathodes of the LBA. FIG. 1 illustrates a ceramic plate device that is mounted onto the LBA. The ceramic plate device includes metallic loops that make an electrical contact with the cathodes of the LBA. Wires that connect the loops to the voltage source are attached to a second side of this ceramic plate and are bonded to the loops within the plate. After an LBA is mounted to a fill device, the ceramic block is placed on the LBA. After the fill process is complete, the ceramic plate is returned to a storage position. Because of both the high temperatures employed and the manipulation required mounting and demounting leadwires of the connector, assemblies have a tendency to fail prematurely. In addition, the brittle ceramic plate is subject to damage over the course of normal use.